Teacher Knows Best
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "The petite brunette wraps her arms across her chest, and looks straight into Ash's chocolate pools. Defiance etched into each of her delicate features." Advanceshipping Week 2014, Day 1: Teacher/Student. :)


**Disclaimer: I am not associated with the franchise**

**A/N: Happy ADV week.**

**Teacher Knows Best**

**, **

An abnormal stillness stains the open air of the vibrant city. Streaks of soft golden, and flaming mandarin clawing the endless indigo skyline.

The starlit streets buzz with the hushed chatter of pedestrians awing towards the various designs displayed in each window. The tourists enjoy their final night spent in the lavish city, all anticipating the final round of the highly esteemed, _Sinnoh Grand Festival_.

**~Love~**

Tucked away, in the outskirts of the local Pokemon Center, lies a minuscule alcove, only inhabited by a young coordinator and her pokemon.

"Alright you guys!" The stunning brunette exclaims. "Now!"

In response to their master's command, the tall, lean fire type, _Blazikan_, leaps into the air, a spiraling inferno shooting from it's left claw. While the small Glacion clumsily leaps into the flame. Though, rather than an array of shards piercing the air, it falls flatly onto the ground. Obvious exhaustion having a great part in it's _less than graceful _movement.

"You guys," the young coordinator sighs towards her pokemon's discordant technique. "I know your tired, but the final round is tomorrow. And we _need_ to be spot on."

Neither pokemon makes any indication that they had comprehended her words. Rather, they attempt to regain their energy, so to try once more.

May Mapple releases an exhale of sympathy. She is well aware to the amount of effort her beloved Blazikan and Glacion have put into this _Grand Festival_ particularly. However, she yet believes that all their efforts will not prove enough for them to claim the prized title of victor.

_They are so strong_, she thinks to herself while a renewed layer of guilt covers her nervous form…_But we need to work even harder if I even have a chance to win this._

"Maybe you should stop for the night Mapple," a new voice intrudes on the heavy blanket of hush.

The petite beauty instantly turns on her heals, hand clasping her chest, to spot the interloper. A sigh of relief escapes her lips once she catches his familiar face.

"Ash!" She nearly yells. "Haven't you heard that it's rude to scare a girl like that!"

"My bad," the ebony haired, young man concedes with a chuckle, his hands raised in a surrendering manner.

"Whatever," she scoffs impatiently. "Now what are you doing here?"

He snickers towards the pouty girl, thinking her to be absolutely adorable.

"I came to pick up my girl," he answers innocently. Placing a ginger kiss on her forehead in greeting.

"For what?" May questions with a raised brow.

Ash merely gives a playful shake of the head at the girl's obliviousness, having well expected her to have forgotten.

"Remember that _night out excursion _that Dawn insisted on taking all of us, while we're in Sinnoh?"

"That's right," May curses in remembrance. "Can you just tell Dawn and the rest of them that I can't make it." She pleads.

"I _could_," he concurs. "But I think they'd much rather you come along."

"Well I can't!"She persists, each word falling out of her lips in a click.

"Come on May," Ash gives the girl an annoyed role of the eyes. "You, Glacion, and Blazikan are golden. You guys need to take the night off, or else you'll be exhausted tomorrow."

"Well _I'm sorry_," the brunette snaps. "But not all of us are as great as the _legendary_ Ash Ketchum….Sometimes, if we want to win something, we _actually_ need to work on our skills, even the night before the competition."

Ash watches carefully as his girlfriend of nearly a year walks towards her pokemon, kneeling down, so to examine their current state of fatigue.

"So, when are you gonna tell me what's really bothering ya?" He queries while taking a few steps towards her knelt down form.

"What do you mean?" She responds with a voice conveying slight impatience. "I just really want to win this Grand Festival, that's all."

"Yeah, but your acting like you did when you first started contests, like a nervous, scatter brained wreck-"

"Real nice Ash," she glares.

"_If you would have let me finish_," he defends. "I would have added that this isn't you…"

"Well it's me for the night," May stands from her kneeling position and faces her boyfriend. "I need to win this Ash, so if you'll excuse us, we need to work on tweaking our combinations."

"Why are you so intent on winning? Don't you just want to enjoy the fact that you've made it to the semi-finals of a Grand Festival?"

"No! Ash I don't want to celebrate that fact!" She nearly erupts in frustration. "I thought leaving you would actually help me improve as a coordinator, but _no_. I've made it up to the semi-finals, _and only the semi-finals_ twice in a row! And I am determined not to make it three times!"

The caramel eyed man gives her shaking form a look of sympathy, though he knows the girl well enough to realize that their is much more behind her anger than the mere fact she hasn't proceeded further into the competition.

"May I'm positive that you will go into the finals, and that you will win it." He assures her as he comes closer. "…But do you think your nervous because of something else?"

"What do you mean?" The petite brunette wraps her arms across her chest, and looks straight into Ash's chocolate pools. Defiance etched into each of her delicate features.

"I don't know…" He shrugs. "Maybe the fact that this is the first time your dad is actually going to be in the audience..."

"-Ash I really need to get back to work," she states matter of factly.

"May," he sighs, the absoluteness in her tone giving away her true feelings. "You don't have to win a Grand Festival to make your father proud."

The teen clenches her teeth, in attempt to withhold the tears threatening to escape. "Sorry Ash, but this is one thing that your wrong about…" She mutters as she takes a seat on a log that sits adjacent to one of the multitude of trees which shroud the small bower, Ash following suit.

"Come on Mapple, you know that's not true." He presses.

"Ash, my dad still thinks that coordinating is just a phase..He doesn't see me as a real trainer. He just thinks I'm having fun." She discloses with a heavy frown set in her expression.

"May," he coos softly while crushing a rebellious strand of chestnut, back behind her ear, and wraps his arm around her dainty shoulders. "I didn't realize that coordinating is so competitive and difficult, until I watched _you_. "I'm sure that your father will be enlightened the moment he gets to _really_ see you in action."

"That's sweet Ash." May indulges the ebony haired boy by granting him a look at her brilliant grin, dimples and all. Though her expression soon shifted into one of wistfulness.

"But you should see the pride he gets when he watches Max fight with his Raltz…I don't think I'll ever be able to make him smile like that…"

Ash feels a tugging on his chest when he sees the single tear trace her beautiful face. He despises seeing her so upset. _She should never feel so worthless, she is the brightest star in the world. She should be treated as such_. He thinks to himself.

"Can I tell you something I haven't told anyone else, _ever_." Ash inquires.

May's ears perk up at his words, curious to what he could be speaking of.

"Of course."

He takes a deep breath prior to telling her. "Whenever ever I am battling in some big tournament…I think of my dad…"

May's cyan eyes widen at the sound of his words, shocked that he is even speaking of hiss mysterious father.

"Really?" She slides closer to him so that they are touching.

"Yeah," he affirms, feeling slightly better by their close proximity. "I always wonder what he'd think of me, if he was proud of me, or if he was watching me on T.V…But eventually I just stopped caring. Because if he cared enough about me, he would have been watching me as a kid, instead of watching me as the youngest Pokemon Master…He would have been proud of _me_ instead of my title."

May nods to his realization, but soon feels angered by his shaking tone. "Ash, your dad doesn't deserve to be proud of you, he doesn't even deserve to have a son nearly as amazing as you."

"I know," he grins down at his girlfriend. Amazed by the sudden ambitiousness molded into her features.

That is one of the things he admires most about her, the fact that she could go from thinking of herself, to being determined to making someone else feel better, without a second having enough time to pass.

"But _your_ dad does deserve to be proud of you, and _you_ deserve to have a dad that is proud of you. You just have to be patient with him, we trainers are pigheaded sometimes. If you don't use your pokemon to battle, we think your insane. But it's thanks to people like _you_, that help us change our views, and realize that their is much more to the pokemon world than power."

Once comprehending his words, the brunette shuts her eyes, and shakes her head towards him…A small smile gracing her expressions.

"You're always teaching me something knew…It's actually kind of annoying."

He chuckles. "Well it's my job as your teacher young student." He winks.

"Shut up Ketchum," she laughs while giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"That's disrespectful to say to your teacher Ms. Mapple." He declares in a mock superior tone. "You're gonna have to make that up in extra-credit."

"Oh really Mr. Ketchum?" She teases with a smirk. "And how do you suppose I make that up?" She questions, while startling his hips in one fluent movement. A wickedly playful glint sparkling in her oceans of sapphire.

"I've got an idea or two," he responds with a sly grin of his own.

Ash weaves his fingers in her hair , and pulls her gingerly down to meet his lips in a sweet lip-lock. However, the kissing soon loses it's innocents, and the two find themselves kissing ferociously beneath the stunning night sky. The glow of moonlight tracing their interlocked bodies.

**A/N: I apologize for this awfulness :S I seriously lost my inspiration after the end of Naruto, so this story sadly took the tole of that. Please let me know what you thought, and the ways I can improve.. I know this isn't well written, but I still really hope you guys were able to enjoy this in even the slightest :S**

**Fingers crossed that this week of loving the cutest pair ever will help me write better.**

**again, please let me know what you thought :)**

**With love**

**~BabyBlueEyes23**


End file.
